1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medal holder that holds, organizes and displays award-type medals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a medal holder that displays medals having attached neck-ribbons.
2. Prior Art
While several different holders are known for jewelry, belts and neckties, there is a need for a medal holder that is simple to manufacture, firmly secures the medal, yet provides easy access to a plurality of medals having attached neck-ribbons.
One type of medal display rack, shown in U.S. Pat. No. D0260207 to Nutting, is in the form of a table mounted tiered display that neither securely mounts the neck-ribbons nor provides a mechanism for securing the medals tightly in-place.
One type of hanger for belts, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,614 to Gilbert, proposes angular apertures or slots to hang belts with buckles. The neck-ribbon affixed to a medal is very lightweight compared to that of the medal and this type of hanger could not be used to display multiple medals of various sizes.
Another type of hanger, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,90146 to Kolton et al., uses wider slots for hanging suspenders, and yet other types of holders use various types of apertures for displaying various types of neckties, jewelry and keys as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Title 3,653,515 Rice Tie Rack 3,118,541 McKeever Necktie Rack 3,705,653 Pereya Necktie Rack 3,783,995 Tobin Tie Rack 3,945,500 Meckstroth Necktie Hanger 5,526,968 Larson Hanger Valet 3,081,881 Seeger Haberdashery Hanger 5,762,184 Greiner Jewelry Holder with at Least One Movable Stand 5,067,617 Caldwell Earring Storage and Display Rack 3,997,219 Phelps Jewelry Cabinet 3,070,235 Manzardo Key Filing System D0137,945 Geller et al. Design for a Display Rack
Again, a problem with these hangers, displays and racks is that they can not securely mount and easily display a plurality of various-sized and weighted medals having attached neck-ribbons in a holder board that can be both wall-mounted and table-mounted.